Update Notes: 12 May 04
>> 'Publish 8 ' Image Designer Makeover Publish 8.1 brings us the Image Designer profession enhancements * Image Design Building (tents): The new Image Designer tents located in Theed, Moenia, Coronet, Bestine and Vreni Island are now active. These locations are where players will go for Stat Migration and Image Design. * Stat Migration: Image Designers now have the sole ability to migrate player stats. The process will take 10 minutes and requires the Image Modification Booth located inside the ID tents. This functionality has been revoked from the general player base and now requires an Image Designer. * Image Modification Booth: Image Designer booths grant the ability to facilitate the new stat migration aspect of the profession and reduces the amount of time needed to perform an ID change in half. * Holo-Emotes: A new type of "holo-emote" particle effects have been added to the game. Image Designers will sell these limited use, special use emotes to players. There are 16 unique holo-emotes that represent a "holographic" image for a short period of time. * Increased Colors for all Palettes: Hair color, Skin/Fur Color, Lip Color, Cosmetics, Eye Color, Markings and the existing tattoos will all have new colors added to their current palette choices. * Price Information on UI: During the Image Modification session, the Image Designer and client can now agree to a price for the displayed design changes. Only upon selecting the confirm button for the Image Designer's changes in the "after" window will the client be billed and the changes take effect in a secure fashion. * Dynamic, Real-Time Updating to Client's Interface: The image designers and their client's interface windows will be linked and dynamically synchronized. Both players will see the "before" and "after" images as it is happening. * Image Designer Bug Fixes: Changing a client's hair style from bald can now be undone, eye shapes and eye angles now alter the proper areas, and IDs have the ability to change all male freckles. (i.e. Zabrak and Twi'lek). * There is a known issue where hair color changes may not take effect until after the player relogs. Additional Changes Droid Modules * Fixed structure maintenance modules Guild Hall * Increased the time that it takes for PA hall to decay from lack of maintenance to about 30 days HQ's * Fixed the vulnerability time to not fluctuate after a server is restarted Manual Turrets * Fixed a code string with the AT-ST when using a manual turret * Made sure that players needed to be declared to use manual turrets * Players can no longer use manual turrets if dead or feigned New User Experience * Added warning to the new player final quest info and counter window to relate that the counter does not automatically update without being re-opened Stat Migration * Image Designers now have the sole ability to migrate player stats. The process will take 10 minutes and requires the Image Modification Booth located inside the ID tents. This functionality has been revoked from the general player base and now requires an Image Designer. Tips * Tip email confirmation should now be received Turrets * Set turrets to a higher level so that they will death blow Category:Updates